


Sociopath - ijb (Im Jaebum)🤍

by Fander_Frenzy



Series: Song Fics [5]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst?, F/M, Idk what to categorize this as lol, mystery?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fander_Frenzy/pseuds/Fander_Frenzy
Summary: You get curious about your roommate.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB x reader, Im Jaebum | JB/ Reader
Series: Song Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912603
Kudos: 3





	Sociopath - ijb (Im Jaebum)🤍

**Author's Note:**

> Song fic inspired by StéLouse (feat. Bryce Fox)'s "Sociopath".

"Jaebum, get off." 

You pushed him off of you with a hiss, wanting to smack that pretty little smirk off his face, though that was hard to do when he was looking at you so intensely.

You had become friends with your roommate out of pure pity, really. He didn't have any other friends on campus, and he was pretty quiet and known for being what many said was, 'cold', a few even going so far as to call him sociopathic. This intrigued you, and that's why you were sitting on the couch, pushing him away from where he was hugging you to his form. 

His words were calculated and the way he managed to manipulate people was almost humorous. But, what interested you the most was the fact that his eyes seemed to always tell a different story to what he was saying. The fact that he showed little emotion was always intriguing to you, and you, as weird as it may sound, wanted to  break him. You wanted him to elicit some type of emotion, and you wanted the reason to be because of you. 

Whether it be enjoyable emotions or not, you wanted to see how long he could go before caving in. "Y/N," he began while his eyes wondered over your face, "tell me what you're thinking." He finished, the statement coming off more as a command than anything, unable to help the butterflies in your stomach. 

"And if I don't want to?" You challenged playfully, looking back at him as you dropped your bag by the side of the couch, staring him down. He looked up at you from where he was situated on the couch, looking down with a small smile. 

"Why wouldn't you want to?" He asked, watching you intently as you crossed your legs, his eyes eventually falling on your lips without really meaning to. Taking this as something similar to a cue actors would get in a play, you leaned towards him, practically crawling forward. You smirked at him as he watched you with dilated pupils, his Adam's apple bobbing with anticipation. 

"Okay then, Im Jaebum. I'll tell you what I'm thinking." You offered, having gotten close enough for him to start leaning back slightly, his back hitting the arm of the couch. "I want to see if I can break you, Jaebummie." 

"Why?"

"You show little to no emotion, you see. I didn't know you were a sociopath, but I'm sure even sociopaths can be broken." He looked at you as your knee went to rest in between his legs. He licked his lips, hungry eyes darting to your own. "Who ever said I was a sociopath? And if I were one, shouldn't you be afraid?" He continued to ask, his hands going to rest on your waist. 

"I think it's hot." You said after a moment with a devilish smirk, eyes searching his for a few seconds before he lunged towards you, capturing your lips between his teeth. You smirked into the kiss, your hands going to the back of his neck and fingers moving through his hair. 

You won. He kissed you first.  You broke him. 

\-------

END

\-------


End file.
